falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Precipice of War
|animation =Precipice of War.gif }} Precipice of War is a Railroad main quest in Fallout 4. It is the follow-up from Underground Undercover and is part of a chain of quests, all of which are tied together, to an alternative method of completing End of the Line. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough At the end of Underground Undercover, there was a warning that the Brotherhood of Steel are moving to attack Railroad HQ and The Railroad needs to be warned as soon as possible. In fact, as soon as you do warn Desdemona of the Brotherhood of Steel impending attack, the attack begins. Defeat the Brotherhood soldiers that attack from the route leading to the escape tunnel. After they are dead, speak with Desdemona, who informs the Sole Survivor that the catacombs are the only way to escape. Glory has already gone ahead to secure passage, and Desdemona asks the player character to assist. Entering the catacombs, Glory has been grievously wounded. Regardless of how the player character answers her, she succumbs to her wounds. Two knights— one in power armor, the other in BOS combat armor— will burst through the sealed entryway with explosives. Kill them and then continue back through the crypt, fighting initiates and knights along the way. Up on the main floor of the church, another unit of Brotherhood initiates, knights and aspirants will be waiting. They will all need to be eliminated. Note: Paladin Brandis may be among the enemies here, if he was convinced to return to the Brotherhood during The Lost Patrol. He has unique gear which can be obtained by shooting out the fusion core on his power armor, but he is armed with a minigun and is considerably more dangerous than the average enemy here. Once all of the soldiers are dead, Desdemona and the others will enter from the catacombs. Grieving the loss of Glory, they note that the Brotherhood underestimated the Railroad's strength and will attack again with a much greater force, thus the Old North Church will not be safe until they are eliminated as a whole. Operation "Red Glare," the destruction of the Prydwen, is a go. To carry it out, the player character must steal a vertibird from the Cambridge Police Station. Head there immediately and rendezvous with Tinker Tom. Outside of the station, Tom mentions that the vertibird is still on the roof and all Brotherhood personnel must be eliminated (including Haylen and Rhys). Enter the station and open fire, making sure to check every room, including the garage, which might be closed from the outside. Once they are all dead, head to the roof and kill the remaining soldiers. Tom hands over an explosive charge to affix to the tanks of hydrogen aboard the Prydwen, which will detonate and ignite the hydrogen in the envelope, bringing the airship crashing down. While Tom preps the vertibird, an enemy vertibird will arrive and attack. Shoot it down or kill everyone aboard, then talk with Deacon to complete the quest. The quest Rockets' Red Glare will then begin. Quest stages Notes * If Deacon isn't the current companion, he will leave whatever residence he is located at, and follow Tom throughout the mission. * The Final Judgment weapon can be obtained by going to The Prydwen and killing Elder Arthur Maxson. **He will not spawn until the three explosives have been placed. * The mission can be completed with "no alerts" if the Brotherhood has been killed off beforehand. * If Duty or Dishonor has been completed by convincing Initiate Clarke to turn himself in and he hasn't subsequently been let out, he will be locked up in Cambridge Police Station. Clarke is non-hostile and can be released without incident. * One may have to wait for Deacon to show up in order to talk to him. The map will show him somewhere along the route between Old North Church and the bus stop to the north of Cambridge Police Station. Attempting to quick travel to his location will only result in him being further along the route and no longer near where quick-traveled to. The Sole Survivor can sit to wait a couple hours at the bus stop and he will show up. * If the player character gets stuck and is unable to secure the police station despite all enemies being dead, try killing Haylen at Waypoint Echo (if the quest Liberty Reprimed had been started before betraying the Brotherhood). * If The Lost Patrol has been completed and Brandis convinced to return to the Brotherhood, he will be among those opposing you during this mission. Bugs * Tinker Tom will be sitting on the ground after taking too much damage and the quest will not progress unless he goes to the Vertibird. It will say "Defend the Vertibird," but as Tinker Tom is bugged, the attacking Vertibird will not appear to advance the quest. This can be fixed by fast traveling to another location, and then back again. * Shooting the attacking Vertibird with a weapon with the crippling effect will cause the Vertibird to become indestructible - its health can be depleted, but it won't crash, thus preventing the mission from progressing to the next stage. ** Another way to fix it is to walk around and/or back and forth below the Vertibird, this may cause it to crash. * Even if you shoot down the Vertibird, the quest can become bugged and not progress past "Defend the Vertibird". Entering with the enemy Vertibird targeted will progress the quest correctly. * The church may be impossible to secure even after killing all the Brotherhood members inside. ** The setstage command also does not seem to fix this. ** This may be caused by a straggler that is not readily visible on the first pass (perhaps due to one Brotherhood soldier being glitched into a wall or through a floor). Walking around and periodically firing a non-silenced weapon may cause the soldier to appear. ** A possible fix is to kill Paladin Brandis even though he is friendly. *** If Brandis is there it's definitely him, so you need to kill him. If you want to have another power armor steal the power core before forcing Brandis to leave it. * At Cambridge Police Station, killing some members of the Brotherhood of Steel will count towards your Murder statistic in your Pip-Boy, despite them clearly being hostile towards the player. Category:Railroad quests pl:Na skraju wojny pt:Precipício da Guerra ru:На грани войны uk:На грані війни